Relaunch novels timeline
The chronology of Star Trek Relaunch novels includes TNG, DS9, VOY, TITAN and NF stories. The publisher has brought together the continuities of all these series: * TNG - Begins after the death of Data. ( }}) * DS9 - Begins after the final episode of the series. ( ) * VOY - Begins after the final episode of the series. ( ) * TITAN - Begins the adventures of Riker and Troi after the death of Data. ( }}) * NF - Continues the story of Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. * Novels marked with ** are not necessary for plot continuity. The Novels File:Stitch.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - May 2000 A Stitch in Time File:Avatar1.jpg|Timeline - April 2376 Published - May 2001 Avatar, Book One File:Avatar2.jpg|Timeline - April 2376 Published - May 2001 Avatar, Book Two File:Abyss.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - July 2001 Abyss File:Demons of Air and Darkness cover.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - September 2001 Demons of Air and Darkness File:What Lay Beyond.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - November 2001 What Lay Beyond: Horn and Ivory File:Mission gamma1.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - September 2002 Mission Gamma Book 1: File:Mission gamma2.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - September 2002 Mission Gamma Book 2: This Gray Spirit File:Mission gamma3.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - October 2002 Mission Gamma Book 3: Cathedral File:Mission gamma4.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - October 2002 Mission Gamma Book 4: Lesser Evil File:RisingSon.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - January 2003 Rising Son File:Left Hand of Destiny1.jpg|**Timeline - 2375 Published - April 2003 The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One File:Left Hand of Destiny2.jpg|**Timeline - 2375 Published - May 2003 The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two File:Unity.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - November 2003 File:WoDS91.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - June 2004 Cardassia: The Lotus Flower File:WoDS91.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - June 2004 Andor: Paradigm File:WoDS92.jpg|Timeline 2376 Published - February 2005 Trill: Unjoined File:WoDS92.jpg|Timeline 2376 Published - February 2005 Bajor: Fragments and Omens File:WoDS93.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - February 2005 Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed File:WoDS93.jpg|Timeline - 2376 Published - February 2005 The Dominion: Olympus Descending File:HollowMen.jpg|**Timeline - 2374 Published - May 2005 Hollow Men File:Warpath.jpg|Timeline - 2376/2377 Published - April 2006 Warpath File:FearfulSymmetry2.jpg|thumb|300px|Timeline - 2377 Published - July 2008 Fearful Symmetry File:Book ds9 soulkey.jpg|Timeline - 2377 Published - July 2009 The Soul Key File:The Never-Ending Sacrifice.jpg|Timeline - 2370-2378 Published - August 2009 The Never-Ending Sacrifice File:Homecoming.jpg|Timeline - 2378 Published - June 2003 File:FartherShore.jpg|Timeline - 2378 Published - July 2003 The Farther Shore File:OldWounds.jpg|Timeline - 2378 Published - November 2004 File:EnemyofMyEnemy.jpg|Timeline - 2378 Published - December 2004 Enemy of My Enemy File:TNG Death in Winter cover.jpg|Timeline - 2379 Published - February 2005 Death in Winter File:Treason.jpg|Timeline - 2380 Published - April 2009 Treason File:TakingWing.jpg|Timeline - 2379/2380 Published - April 2009 Taking Wing File:The Red King book cover.jpg|Timeline - January 2380 Published - October 2005 The Red King File:Articles of the federation.jpg|Timeline - 2380 Published - June 2005 Articles of the Federation File:Orions hounds.jpg|Timeline - February-March 2380 Published - January 2006 Orion's Hounds File:Resistance.jpg|Timeline - April 2380 Published - August 2007 File:Q&A.jpg|Timeline - May 2380 Published - September 2007 Q & A File:Before Dishonor.jpg|Timeline - June 2380 Published - November 2007 Before Dishonor File:Sword of Damocles.jpg|thumb|210px|Timeline - August 2380 Published - December 2007 Sword of Damocles File:Greater Than the Sum.jpg|Timeline - September 2380 - January 2381 Published - July 2008 Greater Than the Sum File:Gods of Night.jpg|Timeline - February 2381 Published - September 2008 Gods of Night File:Mere Mortals.jpg|Timeline - February 2381 Published - November 2008 Mere Mortals File:Lost Souls.jpg|Timeline - February 2381 Published - November 2008 Lost Souls File:Full Circle.jpg|Timeline - 2378-2381 Published - March 2009 File:Blind Man's Bluff cover.jpg|Timeline - Sometime After Destiny Trilogy Published - January 2011 Blind Man's Bluff File:Book losingpeace.jpg|Timeline - February - March 2381 Published - June 2009 Losing the Peace File:A Singular Destiny.jpg|Timeline - April-May 2381 Published - January 2009 A Singular Destiny File:Voyager Unworthy.jpg|Timeline - 2381 Published - September 2009 Unworthy File:Children of the Storm cover.jpg|Timeline - 2381 Published - May 2011 File:Over a Torrent Sea.jpg|Timeline - July-August 2381 Published - February 2009 Over a Torrent Sea File:292px-The Eternal Tide cover.jpg|Timeline - August,September 2381 Published - August 2012 The Eternal Tide File:Titan Synthesis.jpg|Timeline - Late 2381 Published - October 2009 Synthesis File:Star Trek Voyager Protectors.jpg|Timeline - September 2381-January 2382 Published - January 2014 Protectors File:Acts of contrition.jpg|Timeline - January-February 2382 Published - September 2014 Acts of Contrition File:Atonement.jpg|Timeline - March-May 2382 Published - August 2015 Atonement File:A Pocket Full of Lies.jpg|Timeline - June-July 2382 Published - January 2016 A Pocket Full of Lies File:Architects of Infinity.jpg|Timeline - August 2382 Published - March 2018 Architects of Infinity File:Zero Sum Game.jpg|Timeline - 2382 Published - October 2010 Zero Sum Game File:Seize the Fire.jpg|Timeline 2382 Published - November 2010 Seize the Fire File:Rough Beasts of Empire.jpg|Timeline - 2382 Published - December 2010 Rough Beasts of Empire File:Paths of Disharmony.jpg|Timeline - 2382 Published - January 2011 Paths of Disharmony File:Fallen Gods cover.jpg|Timeline - 2382 Published - July 2012 Fallen Gods File:The Struggle Within.jpg|Timeline - 2383 eBook Published - October 2011 The Struggle Within File:Indistinguishable From Magic.jpg|Timeline - January-March 2383 Published - March 2011 Indistinguishable from Magic File:Plagues of Night early cover.jpg|Timeline - 2382-2383 Published - May 2012 Plagues of Night File:Raise the Dawn.jpg|Timeline - 2383 Published - June 2012 Raise the Dawn File:Brinkmanship solicitation cover.jpg|Timeline - 2383 Published - September 2012 Brinkmanship File:Persistence large.jpg|Timeline - 2384 Published - October 2012 Cold Equations - Book 1 - The Persistence of Memory File:Silentweapons large.jpg|Timeline - 2384 Published - November 2012 Cold Equations - Book 2 - Silent Weapons File:Body Electric.jpg|Timeline - 2384 Published - December 2012 Cold Equations - Book 3 - The Body Electric File:Stuff of Dreams.jpg|Timeline - October 2384 Published - March 2013 The Stuff of Dreams File:Revelation and Dust solicitation cover.jpg|Timeline - Aug. 22-Sept. 1 2385 Published - August 2013 The Fall: Revelation and Dust File:Crimson Shadow.jpg|Timeline - Aug. 24-Sept. 4 2385 Published - September 2013 The Fall: The Crimson Shadow File:A Ceremony of Losses.jpg|Timeline - Aug. 31-Sept. 19 2385 Published - October 2013 The Fall: A Ceremony of Losses File:The Poisoned Chalice.jpg|Timeline - Sept. 20-Oct. 12 2385 Published - November 2013 The Fall: The Poisoned Chalice File:Peaceable Kingdoms.jpg|Timeline - 2357, 2369, Oct.-Nov. 2385 Published - December 2013 The Fall: Peaceable Kingdoms File:Absent Enemies.jpg|Timeline - November 2385 Published - February 2014 Absent Enemies File:TheLightFantastic.jpg|Timeline - November 2385 Published - June 2014 The Light Fantastic File:DS9 The Missing.jpg|Timeline - November 2385 Published - December 2014 The Missing File:Takedown.jpg|Timeline - November 2385 Published - January 2015 Takedown File:Sacraments of Fire.jpg|Timeline - September - December 2385 Published - June 2015 Sacraments of Fire File:Ascendance.jpg|Timeline - 2385 (2377) Published: December 2015 Ascendance File:PROM 01.jpg|Timeline - 29. October 2385 16. November 2385 Published - Juli 2016 Feuer gegen Feuer File:PROM 02.jpg|Timeline - 18. November 2385 25. November 2385 Published - August 2016 Der Ursprung allen Zorns File:Armageddon's Arrow.jpg|Timeline - Early January 2386 Published - May 2015 Armageddon's Arrow File:Disavowed Cover.jpg|Timeline - 2386 Published - October 2014 Disavowed File:Sight Unseen.jpg|Timeline - 2386 Published - September 2015 Sight Unseen File: Hell's Heart (Prey).jpg|Timeline - February 2386 Published - February 2017 Hell's Heart File:Jackal's Trick (Prey).jpg|Timeline - February 2386 Published - October 2016 The Jackal's Trick File:Hall of Heroes (Prey).jpg|Timeline - January 2386 Published - November 2016 The Hall of Heroes File:Rules of Accusation.jpg|Timeline - 2385 Published - July 2016 Rules of Accusation File:Force and Motion.jpg|Timeline - January 2386 Published - May 2016 Force and Motion File:I, The Constable cover.jpg|Timeline - January 2386 Published - November 2017 I, The Constable File:The Long Mirage cover.jpg|Timeline - January 2386 Published - February 2017 The Long Mirage File:Star Trek DS9 Gamma - Original Sin.jpg|Timeline - March 2386 Published - September 2017 Original Sin File:Headlong Flight.jpg|Timeline - June 2386 Published - January 2017 Headlong Flight File:Section 31- Control Cover.jpeg|Timeline - Late 2386 Published - March 2017 Control File:Hearts and Minds.jpg|Timeline - Late 2386 Published - May 2017 File:Enigma Tales cover.jpg|Timeline - Late 2386 Published - June 2017 Enigma Tales File: Available Light.jpg|Timeline - Published - April 2019 Available Light Category:Timeline